


Never Too Old

by TomatoBird



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Needles, Trans Male Character, Transition, Validation, clover is a supportive bf, i love these two, no beta reading we die like men, testosterone shot, trans kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBird/pseuds/TomatoBird
Summary: Clover helps Qrow prepare for his first testosterone shot - but Qrow is having second thoughts.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Never Too Old

"So I just… measure the right amount?"

Qrow asks as he stares at the capsule of clear substance. Clover nods with a smile, "Yeah! Just gotta stick the needle in and take out the dosage you were prescribed." He explains calmly and reassuringly - after taking notice of the tension in the man's shoulders. 

Qrow bites his lip as he methodically does exactly what he is told - watching the liquid rise up the plastic container. He stops when it reaches a certain number and he then holds it up, staring at it quietly. 

"Good now you're going to check for air bubbles - do you remember?"

Qrow nods as he holds it up and inspected it closely, before flicking the side of the needle a few times and double checking once more. When he was certain he had aspirated it correctly, Qrow then turned to Clover with an uneasy look. 

"W-What's next?" He asks. 

Clover reaches to the table beside them, picking up the small alcohol rub and proceeding to lightly dab on Qrow's thigh. "Just need to make sure everything is nice and clean," he says under his breath as he finishes up and tosses the swab into the bin.

Qrow gulps loudly as he stares down at his leg, "9-90 degrees at an angle," he mumbles under his breath as he proceeds to do just that - holding the needle just right above his skin. 

But as much as Qrow tried to hype himself - he just couldn't do it.

Letting out a sigh, Qrow sits back, pulling back the needle and groaning loudly. A puzzled expression forms on Clover's face before he speaks up, "I can do it for you if you want--"

"--That's not the problem, 

The sudden venom in Qrow's takes Clover by surprise; as he waits for the other to elaborate further. It takes Qrow a few moments to regain his composure before burying his face into his hands with a huff. 

"I… I don't think I deserve this," he says under his breath, a build up of emotions weighing heavily inside his chest. Despite the quiet nature of his voice - Clover easily heard him.

"You… Why do you feel this way babe?" 

That question causes a stir in Qrow as he tenses up and his breath hitches slightly, "I'm forty-eight years old - what if I'm lying to myself?" He asks, his voice wavering in the process. 

  
  


Clover stares at him, "And what makes you think your age has anything to do with you faking this?" He questions with genuine concern as he could see Qrow's body beginning to tremble as he sits back up whe gives a lazy shrug.

"If I was really trans - I'd have known way earlier. You told me you realised at fourteen, Clover." 

As the other buries his face once more, Clover watches as Qrow's shoulders begin to rise and fall with each muffled sob - Clover's heart breaking upon hearing it. Placing a tender hand on the other's shoulder, Clover gives it a reassuring squeeze and smiles. 

"There is no time limit on discovering who you are." Clover says. 

Qrow doesn't budge as he lets out a shaky breath “But… I..” he started but couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence, his body was shaking more and more by the second but Clover continued to keep a patient hand on his shoulder. 

“Just because other’s find out earlier than you doesn’t invalidate your identity - you are just as trans as me and countless others."

Clover’s voice was soft and caring - as his hand travels down to Qrow’s back and begins to rub reassuring circles to soothe his anxious muscles. Qrow looks over to his boyfriend with big doe-like eyes which hold a glossy sheen to them. 

“I just have always doubts… It’s hard to trust myself to know who I am.’’ Qrow says with a twinge of embarrassment in his tone. 

A warm smile creeps its way onto Clover’s face, “Nobody knows you better than yourself babe - you’re always going to have doubts about new things, but when you know, you know," he says.

A subtle blush forms on Qrow’s face as he looks away with a small “heh” escaping past his lips. After falling silent for a few seconds, Qrow finally sits up straight once more and takes in a deep breath - looking much more relaxed. Reaching over and picking up his syringe, his eyes once again fall to Clover beside him.

“T-Thanks babe - I needed this,’’ he says. 

Clover’s eyes crinkle with a smile as he laughs fondly, “You know I’m always here for you,’’ he says with total sincerity - causing Qrow’s blush to deepen even further.

“Now do you want me to do it for you or do you want to do it yourself?’’ Clover asks. 

Qrow shakes his head, “I can do this,’’ he starts as he angles the needle into position once more. But before he did anything, he looked towards Clover with a nervous stare, “B-But maybe I can hold your hand during it,’’ he suggests as he shoots a sheepish smile.

With a chuckle, Clover takes the other’s free hand and immediately feels the other’s grip tighten around his own hand. “It seems scary at first but you’ll get the hang of it,’’ he reassures Qrow with a nod. The other just gulps loudly as sweat begins to trickle down the side of his temples. 

“L-Let’s just do it then,’’ he says more to himself rather than to Clover. 

With a sharp inhale, the needle pierces the skin with a sharp sting - causing Qrow to wince under his breath. Pressing down on the syringe, he slowly moves it down as the testosterone is injected into him. After what feels like an eternity, he feels Clover give a pat of congratulations which was followed by a short laugh. 

“You can take it out now babe - it’s all gone!’’ Clover says excitedly. 

Doing as he was told, Qrow then proceeds to safely dispose of the instruments before he feels his lungs push out a breath of air which desperately needed to come out. 

“That’s one out of… the rest of your life,’’ Clover teases with a grin, as he gives the other a peck on the cheek. Qrow huffs out a short laugh as he nods in response. 

"It's… it's exciting though," Qrow says while scratching the back of his head awkwardly. 

Clover warmly laughs as he places a finger under Qrow's chin and tilts it upwards - as the two instinctively lean in for a kiss. 

After a few seconds they both pull away and Qrow's eyes soften, "I love you," he says. 

Clover's heart melts upon hearing that and he places his forehead against Qrow's in an affectionate manner, a rumbling laugh deep inside his chest. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend (hi Wes) but realised how little rep there was for older trans characters so I wanted to share this with the world.
> 
> (I also have never done a testosterone shot - I take my testosterone as a gel so I hope I did a good job writing it lol)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
